


A Gift, A Curse

by foxholeshoyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Has Anxiety, Alternate Universe - Ice Skating, Bokuto and Kuroo are both simps, Bokuto is a gym rat, But he does it anyway, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Ice Skater Akaashi Keiji, Ice Skating, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, akaashi is scared to fall in love, mainly bokuaka, not really a slowburn, side iwaoi, side kuroken, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholeshoyou/pseuds/foxholeshoyou
Summary: Akaaashi closed his eyes to sleep and saw those golden eyes and heard that excitable voice. Koutarou. Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to banish that name from his mind. No distractions.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Routine

Akaashi sighed. His body was sore and his head was aching but if he didn't go to the gym now his trainer would get on him tomorrow. 

"Just because you're one of the top figure skaters in the country doesn't mean you can slack on strength training," His coach had said to him earlier that day. 

Akaashi knew he was right, the sport he had chosen when he was a child had meant a lifetime of training and honing his body. Most of the time Akaashi loved it. The only place he was truly at peace was when he was on the ice.But he was a human unfortunately, and that meant after 3 weeks of grueling training for Nationals, he was starting to get fatigued. His lithe body ached, and he hadn't been able to get rid of his headache for the past week and a half. 

His schedule was concrete. Every morning he would wake up at 5 a.m., eat a short but nutritious breakfast, and then spend the majority of the day on the ice with his coach. With a make or break competition coming up, he had to be in top shape, his short program had to be perfect. Akaashi expected nothing less than that from himself. His anxiety had hindered his performances in the past, and he wouldn't let that happen again. 

After spending his day on the ice he would make his way to the dance studio to work on the dance sequences in his short program, while his teacher made sure that he hadn't lost any of his flexibility, as if that could happen in one day. And you would think after that he would get to sleep. But no. After that he had to spend at least and hour in the gym working his arms, legs, and core, because if his muscles slipped up for a second, it could cost him the gold. 

So here he was, standing outside the gym, dreading the next hour. Akaashi pulled himself together and walked in, scanning his keycard and walking towards the locker room to get changed. He quickly changed into a tight grey athletic shirt and a short pair of black athletic shorts, along with a pair of Nikes.

Akaashi beelined to the weightroom and settled on the floor to stretch again. He went into each of his splits and stretched his body out until he felt loose again. Akaashi sighed, grabbed his headphones out of his bag and turned on some classical music to drown out the noise of the other gym patrons around him. 

The gym was Akaashi's least favorite part. He disliked the leering eyes he felt on him when he stretched, he disliked the smell, and really truly didn't like how anxious the environment made him feel. Classical music was the only thing that truly helped with the anxious energy he felt when going into a room full of people he didn't know. 

He was well trained in controlling the feelings he had. Being a professional figure skater brought upon the public eye, lots of people, and the occasional party. It wasn't horrible. But the anxiety would never go away. It was a part of him. Only the few people close to him knew that he would rather be curled alone in bed with a book than under the limelight with a gold medal. But the ice was his gift and his curse and he would never leave it behind. Didn't want to. Skating was the only thing that had ever truly made him feel alive, and he couldn't deny that winning did feel good. So here he was, lifting weights when he really just wanted to be asleep. 

~

"Bro seriously I don't get why you complain about your job so much, you basically get paid for nothing," Kuroo said as he sipped his coffee. 

"Well true yeah but it's just so boring. No one wants me to help them bro! I just sit there," Bokuto frowned, "Am I unapproachable?" 

"Of course not Bo, they're just intimidated by your muscles," Kuroo smirked. 

Bokuto grinned, "You're right my muscles are pretty great huh?" Bokuto exclaimed as he eyed his arms. 

Kuroo chuckled and got up from their kitchen table, "I'm heading out, go be the best personal trainer ever," He said to Bokuto as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Wait! Where are you goin anyhow?" Bokuto asked with raised brows.

Kuroo blushed, "Um well..."

"Oh my god does Kuroo have a secret!? Oh now I have to know everything!" Bokuto said as he bounded up to Kuroo's side. 

"Stop Bo, no i'm just.. well i'm going to that game store again." 

Bokuto cocked his head to the side, "Why would you need to go there again? We already fixed the PS4 didn't we? Or did you have to buy another part?" 

"No we fixed it," Kuroo sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair, "I'm just going back because of one of the workers."

"No. Way. You met someone?!" Bokuto shouted, nudging Kuroo over and over.

"No! Oh god. Shut up. He barely said one word to me. I just... gotta go back. To... yanno, see him. Again?"

"Oh this is awesome! Kuroo has a crush! What's he look like? Ya gotta tell me!"

Kuroo sighed in defeat,"I don't know man, really really pretty, blonde hair, dark roots, kinda reminds me of the pet cat I had in college."

Bokuto gave Kuroo a weird look, "You like him because he reminds you of a cat?"

Kuroo smacked him on the arm, "Oh shut up. I'm leaving." 

Bokuto grinned and waved. "Bye bro! Tell blondie I say hi!"

Bokuto grinned as Kuroo flicked him off and left. Then he sighed. He had work in an hour. Having the evening shift at a gym had pros and cons. Pro: it was pretty quiet at night so he could slack off. Con: it was pretty quiet at night so not many people needed his help with training or equipment. He was basically just a gym babysitter. 

Contrary to what Kuroo had said, he wasn't actually a personal trainer. He wanted to be, but his boss said he needed to build relationships with the clients first. Basically his boss meant that he had to aimlessly go around asking everyone if they needed help until someone actually said yes, which no one ever did. 

There was also the fact that Bokuto had been out of town for the summer so this was his first time back at work in four months. That meant his boss definitely wouldn't give him a promotion until he wasted time for another few months. On the brighter side there might be new clients since he hadn't been at the gym in so long.

Bokuto hopped in the shower and made sure he was thoroughly clean before getting dressed in his go to gym clothes: tight sleeveless black tank, short black athletic shorts, and his thigh compression sleeves. He went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle before making his way to the gym. 

After he spent the first few minutes at work signing in and chatting with coworkers, he made his way to the weight room where he spent majority of his time. Another pro of his job was that if no one at the gym needed help, he could go ahead and do his own workouts, and basically no one ever needed his help, so he just worked out the whole time, which was not a problem for him.

Exercise had been something Bokuto had really enjoyed ever since high school, it gave him space to release any emotions he had and kept him in good shape, both physically and mentally. And there was also the fact that it made his muscles get super big. Kuroo would laugh at him for that thought but it was true. Bokuto's body easily gained muscle with little work and it was something other men around him had envied him for, which he didn't really understand. When it came to his preferred body, he liked lithe muscles, slim and strong.

Sometimes Bokuto just felt too bulky, not attractive in the way he was supposed to be, but then Kuroo would hype him up and tell him that plenty of people loved muscles and then he would feel better about it. And Kuroo was probably right, alot of people, men and women alike, had given thorough praise to his muscle mass. 

As Bokuto worked his arms, he glanced up every now in then to check if any people had wandered in, but so far it was just him and about 7 other people occupying the weight room. Bokuto had already checked up on them all, but unsurprisingly no one wanted to take his offer to help them train. 

He sighed and glanced up to the entrance again expecting nothing, but he froze at the sight he saw. Legs. That was the first thought he had. Long legs. Pretty, pretty, legs. And then the person turned the corner and his breath caught in his throat. Oh. It seemed that the air was sucked from the room, it seemed like everyone stopped what they were doing and froze for a moment. Just a moment, barely a millisecond. But there it was. A stutter in time. Right when he walked in. 

For such a slim body, his energy seemed to take up all the space in the room, seemed to urge you to look, to admire, like a siren. But somehow the man didn't seem to notice all the attention he brought to himself, he didn't seem to notice his own beauty at all. 

His hair looked soft. That was Bokuto's next thought. Dark black, slightly curled, and soft. His skin looked soft too. Like porcelain. Flawless. Bokuto thought he should probably stop staring. It was rude to stare at strangers. But then he locked eyes with him, only for a second, less than that. Just a glance. The man didn't seem to see any significance in that glance. Just settled on the floor, uncaring. 

Teal. That was Bokuto's next thought. His eyes were teal. What a strange color, he thought. Strange and beautiful. Yes that seemed very fitting. 

And then the man unfurled those long legs and _Oh_. He was flexible. _Oh._

Bokuto snapped his eyes away. Squeezed them shut. He needed to focus. He needed to stop staring. He needed to quit his job so he wouldn't have to see him again. He needed to work every day of his life to guarantee he saw him again. Oh god. He was crazy. Now he knew what Kuroo meant when he said he could get obsessive about things. A laugh bubbled out from his chest and he choked it down. He needed to get a hold of himself. 

~

Akaashi frowned slightly. He was supposed to work his core next, but the machine he usually used seemed to be gone. He knew he could just do his core exercises on the floor but he really preferred the machine. He sighed and scanned the room. He didn't see the machine but he did see someone who appeared to work at the gym. He had a name tag reading 'Bokuto' on his chest and he was slowly lifting quite heavy looking weights in his seat at the rear of the room. Akaashi's eyes lingered slightly on those arms, but he blinked the whisper of the thought away. No distractions. That what his coach had said. Thats what Akaashi had been telling himself since he was eighteen. One bad relationship and a year of losses later, Akaashi knew that a pretty face and big muscles wasn't worth his career. 

Akaashi walked over to the worker and big golden eyes blinked up at him. 

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to disturb your training, but you work here, yes?" 

The man, Bokuto, blinked and blinked at him like he had forgotten how to speak, "Y-yes. I do? I do! I work here. Yeah!"

"Right well I was wondering about a machine you used to have here. It was a machine for your core muscles and I don't seem to see it in here anymore." 

"Oh! Oh yeah! It was moved into a private room used for lessons with a personal trainer, along with other core exercise equipment. I-I could show you? If you'd like?"

Akaashi nodded slightly, "Yes, thank you very much." 

The man jumped up, seemingly over enthused and Akaashi followed him into a private room full of machines. 

Bokuto began to excitedly explain each machine in the room and how it helped your body in different ways. Akaashi was surprised to see how passionate and knowledgeable the man was about gym equipment. Although he shouldn't have been, judging by the man's muscle mass, he was well aquainted with everything to do with exercise. 

"If you want I could... well, I could help you with the exercises? Make sure you're using them correctly and everything? Only if you want though!" Bokuto said. He seemed very nervous and flustered, but Akaashi couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was his first day working?

Akaashi contemplated his question and then nodded, his coaches would be glad he was being taught about the equipment, getting hurt was the last thing he needed right now.

"Thank you for your help Bokuto-san" Akaashi murmured as he placed himself on the first machine.

"Oh no, no problem! Like no problem! I-I don't mind!" Bokuto stuttered out as he helped Akaashi ajust his body and weight levels on the machine. As Akaashi worked his body on all the different machines Bokuto showed him, Bokuto peppered in advice and pointers about his workouts.

By the time Akaashi was done beads of sweat were dripping down his face and he realized he had spent an extra hour in the gym with Bokuto. 

"I should be going now. Thank you for your help Bokuto-san."

Bokuto hopped up to Akaashi, "Of course! Of course. I hope you come again! So I can help again! Only if you want to though! Um. What's your name?"

Akaashi fought back his grin at the man's excitable stuttering and held out a hand. "I'm Akaashi Keiji, it's very nice to meet you Bokuto-san." 

"Oh. Akaashi. Akaashi," Bokuto repeated, seemingly testing how the word sounded in his mouth. Bokuto smiled widely. "I like your name Akaashi!" Bokuto said as he shook Akaashi's hand excitedly. 

Akaashi chuckled softly. "Thank you Bokuto-san." Akaashi then made his way towards the exit, Bokuto trailing after him. As Akaashi's hand gripped the door Bokuto tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Koutarou!" 

"What?" Akaashi asked.

"That's my first name Akaashi!" 

Akaashi smiled slightly. "Goodnight Bokuto-san." He said, and then he was out the door and on his way home.

~ 

Bokuto repeated that name in his head all night long. Akaashi. Akaashi. Akaashi. He couldn't wait for work tomorrow.

~ 

Akaaashi closed his eyes to sleep and saw those golden eyes and heard that excitable voice. Koutarou. Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to banish that name from his mind. No distractions.


	2. Getting Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi smiled softly, "So, what's the plan for tonight?"
> 
> Oikawa lit up at the question, "We have to go to this bar I found downtown! It's brand new and super nice and don't worry drinks are on me! To celebrate how awesome we're gonna be at Nationals!"

Akaashi was woken to a whiny voice and nudging on his shoulder. He really shouldn't have expected less from Oikawa Tooru. Living with Oikawa was mostly pleasant, as long as he got his way.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's our one day off from training! We have to party!" Oikawa exclaimed as he nudged Akaashi awake. 

Akaashi sighed and lifted himself out of bed. "It's 8 a.m. Oikawa-san, a party wouldn't be until tonight." 

"Yes, yes but it takes me two full hours to get ready and half our day will be wasted eating breakfast." Oikawa sighed dramatically.

"Very well, let's eat our breakfast then," Akaashi said as he changed into some black pants and pulled on a blue button up.

"Yay! I'll be in the kitchen!" Oikawa said as he skipped out of the room. 

Akaashi looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and sighed. At least he had a day off. Part of him wanted to go to the gym again... No. That was crazy. Just because he saw one attractive guy doesn't mean he was going to drop his routine. Stupid. He should forget about Bokuto. That would be best. 

Akaashi made his way in the kitchen and sat with Oikawa at the kitchen table, a cup of tea and waffles in front of him. 

"Thank you for making breakfast," Akaashi said as he dug into his food.

"Only the best for my favorite figure skater!" Oikawa exclaimed.

"You're a figure skater too you know."

"Yes well you're my favorite besides myself of course!" 

Akaashi smiled softly, "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

Oikawa lit up at the question, "We have to go to this bar I found downtown! It's brand new and super nice and don't worry drinks are on me! To celebrate how awesome we're gonna be at Nationals!" 

"Aren't you supposed to celebrate after winning Oikawa-san?" 

"Well we don't have to worry about that because we're both so amazing of course!"

Akaashi smiled, "I suppose so."

~

"No Kuroo! I have to go to the gym tonight!"

"Oh come on bro, no you don't. Didn't your boss switch your shift this morning anyway?"

"Yes but I have to go anyway! I have to see Akaashi again!"

"Please, please, pleasea go out with me tonight Bo. I have to drown my sorrows because Kenma still hasn't called me even though I gave him my number. Can't you see your pretty boy another day? I'm your best friend!" Kuroo pouted. 

Bokuto frowned, "You owe me. You owe me forever! I can't believe i'm choosing you over Akaashi right now."

Kuroo grabbed Bokuto and hugged him tightly. "Yay! You're the best ever Bo! This is gonna be so much fun I promise! And besides, how do you know this Akaashi would even be at the gym tonight? Maybe he'll end up at the same bar we're going to." Kuroo said, smirking and nudging Bokuto.

"Maybe..." Bokuto said. 

~

"Akaashi put this on!"

Akaashi looked over to Oikawa and frowned. "Oikawa-san that's eyeshadow."

"Very perceptive Akaashi! Put it on!"

"Why would I do that?"

"It'll make you look even prettier than you already are! Maybe you'll even meet someone!" Oikawa smirked as he shoved the makeup into Akaashi's hands. 

Akaashi sighed. He knew Oikawa wouldn't let this one go so he began applying the eyeshadow, shaping the outside curve of his eye with black eyeshadow and dusting silver glitter on the lids. 

"There," Akaashi said, turning to Oikawa, "Happy?"

Oikawa smiled widely, "Very! Makes your eyes all cat-like, you could seduce anyone you like looking like that!" Oikawa said as he gave Akaashi a once over. 

Akaashi sighed, "I'm not interested in romance." But as he spoke the words a pair of golden eyes popped in his head, almost taunting him. He shook the image of Bokuto out of his mind and looked at himself in the mirror once more. He was ready. 

~

"Bo why. He was so pretty. So. Pretty. Why hasn't he called me back? It's been a whole day and Kenma hasn't said a peep," Kuroo whined as he sipped his drink. He was on his fourth now, and it was starting to get obvious. 

Bokuto giggled at Kuroo's struggle and Kuroo glared at him. 

"Don't laugh at me. At least he took my number, Akaashi didn't even ask you for yours," Kuroo shot at him, crossing his arms. 

Bokuto frowned and opened his mouth to argue back but then his eyes locked on the bar and he froze. 

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Kuroo he's right there. Akaashi is right there! I think i'm gonna faint."

Kuroo shoved Bokuto's arm, "Oh quit being dramatic, at least you have a chance. Kenma hasn't called me," Kuroo pouted deeply, "Do you think he thinks i'm straight? Oh god what if he thinks i'm straight? Do I look straight to you?" Kuroo asked, panicking.

"Well i've walked in on you with dick in your ass so you definitely don't look straight to me," Bokuto said, grinning. 

Kuroo groaned and put his head down on the table, "I hate you."

"Stop sulking bro! You gotta help me! What do I do about Akaashi?"

Kuroo shrugged, "I don't know man, go talk to him! Just say hi and ask if he's coming to the gym again soon. You don't wanna be too pushy with that type. Judging by what you told me he's probably not the hookup type."

"Oh good idea! I don't wanna freak him out! And I would never just hookup with Akaashi! I want to marry him!"

Kuroo chuckled, "I'm sure you do."

~

Akaashi was sitting at the bar, watching as Oikawa flirted with the bartender. 

"You're quite skilled with your hands aren't you?" Oikawa said to the bartender as he made their drinks.

The grumpy looking bartender huffed out a breath and glared at Oikawa, "I'm literally just pouring shots," he said as he rolled his eyes.

Oikawa grinned, "So should I call you shot pourer or did you have a name?"

The bartender narrowed his eyes at Oikawa and then sighed heavily, "Iwaizumi Hajime."

"Oh that's a pretty name, but I think i'll call you Iwa-chan," Oikawa said with a wicked grin. 

Iwaizumi just sighed, "You're insufferable."

Oikawa kept provoking Iwaizumi while Akaashi stayed quiet and observed at his side. Oikawa was a terrible flirt with almost everyone he met but it seems like he was kicking it up a notch with this bartender. And although Iwaizumi seemed grumpy about it on the surface, Akaashi could tell he didn't mind Oikawa's attention.

Sometimes Akaashi wished it was that easy for him, to flirt, to hookup with attractive strangers like Oikawa did. He envied Oikawa in some ways, the way he could go about life and relationships in such a carefree manner. Akaashi just wasn't like that. He thought too much. He couldn't bring himself to engage with people he didn't like. And if he did find someone he liked, well then that was even worse. Because Akaashi had never prioritized someone. Skating had always come first. And when he had fallen in love, his busy schedule and anxiety had gotten in the way and ruined his relationship. He really didn't want that to happen again. He couldn't afford what a broken heart would do to his career. He also couldn't deny that a certain golden eyed personal trainer had popped in his head more than he could ignore in the last 12 hours. Akaashi sighed. And then he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

Akaashi turned around in his seat and was metwith those same golden eyes. 

"H-hi! Hi Akaashi! Remember me? Its Bokuto! Um... from the gym?"

"Hello Bokuto-san. Yes, I remember you," Akaashi said with a slight smile. 

"Oh good! Um, I was wondering... do you think you'll come by the gym again?"

Akaashi raised a brow," Yes. I go there to train every night so i'll be there again."

"Oh! That's awesome! What are ya training for?" Bokuto asked excitedly, forgetting his earlier nervousness.

"I'm a figure skater," Akaashi said simply.

"Wow. Wow! That is so cool Akaashi! You must be amazing!"

Akaaahi couldn't hold in his smile, "I'm alright I suppose."

"No way! I bet you're so good! I bet you're the most beautiful skater in the world!" Bokuto exclaimed.

Akaashi flushed deeply at Bokuto's words. Bokuto flushed too, looking like he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"I'm sorry Akaashi! I'm sorry! I didn't meant to... make you uncomfortable. I-I shouldn't have said that. I-I mean not that you aren't. Because you are! Beautiful, I mean. You're really, really beautiful! Anyway I-I'm sorry. I'll just go now!" Bokuto rambled and then started to hurry off.

"Wait, Bokuto-san," Akaaahi said, and Bokuto froze in his tracks and turned around.

"Thank you for the compliment. I'll see you tomorrow? At the gym?" Akaashi said calmly.

"Yes! Yes! Yeah! I'll be there Akaashi! I can help you with whatever you need!"

Akaashi smiled, "Thank you Bokuto-san. I'll see you tomorrow."

Bokuto smiled, "Yeah! Tomorrow Akaashi!" He exclaimed and then he was bounding off to his corner table where a friend was waiting. 

Akaashi's heart raced, and his cheeks were still warm. It was pathetic really, what a short exchange with Bokuto could do to his composure. Akaashi turned to speak to Oikawa and saw that he was deep in conversation with Iwaizumi, not noticing any of his surroundings, his eyes only focused on the grumpy bartender. Akaashi's heart warmed as he saw Oikawa no longer using his shallow flirting tactics, but talking to the bartender with a soft smile and a tender voice. Oikawa deserved that happiness, that closeness with someone else. And deep deep down Akaashi knew he craved it too.

~

"Bokuto he called me! He called me! He asked me if I wanted to play a game with him tomorrow. I get to see Kenma. I'm so happy I could cry!" Kuroo said emotionally as Bokuto settled back into his seat across from Kuroo. 

Bokuto smiled widely, "Yes! We are the best! I get to see Akaashi tomorrow too!"

"No way. You asked him out?" 

Bokuto frowned slightly, "Well no, he asked if I would be at the gym tomorrow and he said he would be there..." 

"That's still awesome Bo! He wants to see you again!"

"You think?" Bokuto asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Totally! We're the best Bo! We both have dates tomorrow!"

Bokuto giggled, "Yay Akaashi and Kenma!" He said as he high fived Kuroo.

"Hell yeah!" Kuroo said and he returned Bokuto's high five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked! I literally cannot resist adding kuroken and iwaoi to my fics hehe


	3. Hurt Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's competition day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit short, but don't worry it's gonna get fun next time (;

The next week went by without too much excitement, Akaashi went through his regular routine each day and every night he would go to the gym and Bokuto would help him train. 

Over the past week Akaashi had learned a lot about Bokuto Koutarou. He learned that Bokuto almost never ran out of energy. He learned that Bokuto spend the majority of his time at the gym working out. He learned that Bokuto always started stuttering if Akaashi focused on him too much. He learned that Bokuto was born in September and he learned that Bokuto loved barbecued meat. But the most important thing that Akaashi learned by spending time with Bokuto was that Akaashi was not immune to his kind personality and his muscular arms. And now that his feelings were developing, his anxiety was too. First there was the fact that he didn't know if Bokuto even had feelings for him at all. Then there was the fact that Akaashi really wished he didn't have feelings for Bokuto. But the past week he had found himself looking forward to going to the gym for the first time. He found himself smiling more when he was with Bokuto and when he was listening to Bokuto ramble all of his anxious thoughts seemed to dissolve into nothing.And even though Akaashi was completely aware of what he felt for Bokuto, that didn't mean he had to act on it. He decided he would just ignore the feelings, hoping they would go away. Ice skating was and had to be his only focus. Tomorrow he would take a flight to Osaka for his competition and he couldn't spend his last days thinking about romance. 

~

"Are you seriously buying a plane ticket to Osaka? You do realize that's completely crazy right?" Kuroo asked.

"Yes! I'm going to Akaashi's competition! I have to see him skate and besides it's not like we're strangers! Me and Akaashi have been together every day this week! We're friends now!"

"Did Akaashi even ask you to come though?"

Bokuto frowned, "Well no... But he told me where it was and everything and why would he tell me that if he didn't want me to go? I'm gonna bring flowers and surprise him!" 

Kuroo chuckled, "I gotcha, I hope it goes well Bo! And thank you very much for vacating the apartment for the next two days because that means Kenma and I can have the whole apartment to ourselves," Kuroo said with a smirk.

"Do you even know if he likes you yet?" Bokuto asked.

"I think so, he fell asleep in my lap last night so i'm hoping he does. I-I'm planning to tell him how I feel tomorrow..." Kuroo murmured. 

"Awwwww go Kuroo! You're gonna be great! I'm sure he likes you back!" Bokuto encouraged.

"Hopefully.." Kuroo said, rubbing his neck. "And you too Bo, I hope everything works out with Akaashi."

Bokuto smiled and hugged Kuroo tightly, "Thanks bro. I love you."

"I love you too Bo."

~

Akaashi was in the middle of his short program about to do a triple axle at a career defining competition and he almost fell on his ass with thousands of people watching when he saw Bokuto Koutarou in the stands. His heart raced and it took every ounce of focus he had to finish the program without any mistakes. Akaashi's mind was whirling. Why was Bokuto here? Did he know another ice skater? Did he come all the way here just for Akaashi? Was he as in love with Akaashi as Akaashi was with him? Was he also ignoring the feelings he had or was he coming here to confess? 

When Akaashi was finished receiving his score and had changed out of his competition attire he made his way to find Oikawa but instead was met with a face full of roses. 

"Surprise! You did so good Kaashi!" Bokuto said as he thrust a dozen red roses into Akaashi's hands. 

"Oh. I- Bokuto-san did you come all this way to see me?" Akaashi murmured as he took the roses into his hand. They were beautiful and fragrant and Akaashi's heart stuttered. No one would give a friend a dozen red roses...

"Yeah! I figured after I helped you all this week I wanted to see you in action! And you were so amazing Akaashi! I knew you'd be the best skater ever!"

"Thats... that's unexpected Bokuto-san. Thank you very much. It means a lot to me."

"Yeah? I-I'm glad Kaashi. So... what are you-I mean, are you free tonight? If you are would you like to get dinner? To celebrate! Only if you want to though! If-If not I can just go!" Bokuto stuttered out nervously.

Akaashi was pretty sure his heart was going to explode. He was also positive that he wouldn't be able to ignore the way Bokuto made him feel anymore. He was so screwed. His breath started quickening, his heart was racing, his vision was blurring. Oh. This isn't good. Panic attack. 

"Akaashi? Are you okay? You're breathing really fast Akaashi..." 

"Hey-what? Akaashi? What's happening? What did you do to him?" Oikawa asked as he looked between Bokuto and Akaashi.

"I-I don't know..." Bokuto muttered, and then Oikawa was shoving him away and ushering Akaashi into a separate room. Bokuto couldn't hold back his tears. His throat constricted and he thought he could feel his heart shattering. Rejection.

Bokuto sat alone in the stands with tears streaming down his face as he gazed at the forgotten and trampled roses on the floor of the stadium. 


	4. Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves eachother, that's it.

"Deep breaths okay? Just breath for me. That's good. That's good Akaashi." Oikawa murmured as he held Akaashi in his arms on the floor of a storage closet. Akaashi had tears streaming down his face and he was still shaking like leaf.

"What happened? What did that man do to you?" Oikawa demanded.

"He didn't- He didn't do anything wrong..." Akaashi whispered.

Oikawa stroked his hands down Akaashi's arms, trying to soothe him, "Then what is it Akaashi? You can talk to me."

Akaashi took in a deep breath, "I'm in love with him."

"You-oh... That's why you've been so happy all week huh?" Oikawa asked.

Akaashi laughed shakily, "I suppose so..."

Oikawa chuckled, "Well he came didn't he? And brought you flowers? I would think thet means he loves you too yeah?"

"Yes... I-I'm scared. I'm scared i'll hurt him. I can't-I can't abandon him, not like last time. He's too important." Akaashi whispered.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. You talk to him about it okay? Just tell him your worries. You deserve this Akaashi. You deserve to be happy. Don't let your fear take that away." Oikawa said, squeezing Alaashi's arm in comfort. 

Akaashi nodded, "Thank you Oikawa-san."

"That's what i'm here for! Now I have to go call Iwa-chan to scold him for not coming to my competition even though he's my boyfriend." Oikawa pouted and crossed his arms. 

Akaashi snorted, "He's only been your boyfriend for 2 days Oikawa-san, you should give him a break."

"He can handle it," Oikawa shrugged, smirking, "now go get your man Akaashi."

Akaashi sighed and steeled himself to have this conversation.

~

Bokuto's tears were finally drying and he was about to go home and sulk for days when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Bokuto popped his head from between his legs and was met with those impossible blue eyes. 

"Kaashi..." Bokuto murmured.

Akaashi sat next to Bokuto softly, "I apologize for earlier. Thank you for coming to see me, and bringing me flowers Bokuto-san. I appreciate it so much."

"Of-of course Kaashi!" Bokuto stuttered nervously.

Akaashi smiled softly as he looked to Bokuto, "Bokuto-san, I love you. And I would love to go to dinner with you. I lost my head earlier because I am afraid that I'll hurt you. My career is very demanding and it leaves little free time. I will never sacrifice my career. And I care about you so very much and you deserve someone who can give you all the time and attention you deserve Bokuto-san."

Bokuto was crying again, tears streaming down his face in happiness, "Akaashi! I love you! I love you too! You don't have to worry Akaashi, I understand! I don't want you to change anything about your life, and you really don't have to worry about me! Your love is enough Kaashi. I'll support all your ice skating and come to every competition I can and whenever you're free i'll be by your side too. Okay?" 

Akaashi wiped the single tear that had escaped him, "Okay..."

"Will you be my boyfriend Kaashi?" Bokuto said, taking Akaashi's hands in his. 

Akaashi took a deep breath and smiled softly, "Yes Bokuto-san, I would love to be your boyfriend."

"Yay! Kaashi can iI hug you?" Bokuto asked excitedly.

Akaashi nodded and then was enveloped in Bokuto's tight embrace. It felt right, being in his arms. And Akaashi hoped with all his heart that he wouldn't mess this up.

After a few moments Akaashi pulled back and stared at those beautiful golden eyes. And those soft, full lips. And then before Akaashi could contain his desire, he was leaning in, kissing Bokuto softly on the lips.

Bokuto responded by deepening the kiss, wrapping his arms around Akaashi's waist. Bokuto slipped his tongue in Akaashi's mouth, tasting and touching. Akaashi couldn't help but pull Bokuto closer, hold him tighter, as they lost themselves in eachother. It felt so surreal. To be this close to him. To know that they loved eachother. 

Bokuto pulled back and kissed Akaashi on both cheeks, "I love you so much Akaashi." 

Akaashi flushed deeply and buried his face in Bokuto's neck, kissing the skin there, "Dinner?" Akaashi murmured? 

Bokuto nodded enthusiastically, "There's an italian place close by we should go to!"

"That sounds perfect Bokuto-san," Akaashi said, standing up and taking Bokuto's hand is his. 

Bokuto held his hand all night long. They spend hours talking and eating under warm dim lights with plates of hearty food and sweet desserts accompanying them. Bokuto asked so many questions and talked Akaashi's ear off every moment of the night but Akaashi wasn't complaining. Every minute they learned new things about eachother, and every minute they loved eachother more. Akaashi wanted to spend as long as he could listen to Bokuto ramble. Wanted to savor every moment he was with Bokuto.

~ Bonus scene #1:

"Shittykawa you know I wanted to come. Don't be an asshole," Iwaizumi argued at Oikawa through his phone screen. 

Oikawa sighed dramatically in response, "I'm just saying that Akaashi's man came all the way here and brought him a dozen red roses and they aren't even dating yet!"

"Oikawa please. You're being impossible right know. I feel so bad about not being able to make it. I'm sorry." Iwaizumi muttered, his anger already replaced with guilt and sadness. 

Oikawa's heart squeezed, "I know Iwa-chan, I was just messing with you!"

Iwaizumi groaned, why does he even try? "You're a real piece of work you know that?"

"I know, I know. But you love me anyway, right Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi sighed deeply, "Of course I love you baby. I love you so much that even when you're being the shittiest person on the planet I still love you anyway."

Oikwa smiled softly, "I miss you so much Iwa-chan."

"I miss you too baby. We'll spend all day together tomorrow okay?" Iwaizumi asked. 

"Yeah, all day Iwa-chan. I love you." Oikwa said.

"I love you too. Now go get some rest, you're gonna need it." Iwaizumi said.

"Oh? Does Iwa-chan have grand plans for me tomorrow? I better make sure i'm all stretched out huh?" Oikawa smirked.

Iwaizumi chucked, "Yeah, you better."

Oikawa laughed softly, "Goodnight Iwa-chan, i'll see you tomorrow.

"Goodnight baby."

~Bonus scene #2:

After a day of lounging around the apartment with Kenma, Kuroo felt sluggish, warm, and content. He wanted to tell him. Needed to tell him. He didn't think his heart could handle him keeping his feelings to himself for much longer. But he was also scared of ruining the peace he and Kenma had found together. 

"Kuroo?" Kenma asked as he lifted his head from Kuroo's lap, turning off his handheld gaming system.

"Yeah?" Kuroo asked softly as he looked down at the beautiful face in his lap. The dark roots, golden locks, golden eyes, soft skin, Kuroo's heart couldn't handle Kenma's beauty sometimes.

"What are you thinking about?" Kenma murmured.

"Who says I'm thinking about anything?" Kuroo smirked, attempting to cover up his vulnerability. 

Kenma frowned slightly, waiting.

Kuroo sighed, steeled himself.He was really gonna do it. Oh fuck.

"I-I-Fuck! Kenma- I'm in love with you." Kuroo choked out, his face burning. God that was the shittiest confession ever. 

Kenma just blinked at him, blinked and blinked. Oh this was awful. Kuroo wanted nothing more then to hide under the covers in his bed and never come out again. After a full minute of silence Kuroo couldn't take it anymore.

"Kenma, fuck. Can you please say something? I'm dying here."

"You love me?" Kenma asked quietly. 

Kuroo let out a breath, "Yes. And i'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable I just figured I had to tell you and I couldn't keep it to myself and you always look so beautiful and I feel like I can't breath when I'm around you and I just had to-" And then Kenma's soft lips were pressed against his, silencing him. Kuroo was frozen in shock at first but then he relaxed into the kiss, deepening it. Kuroo spent long minutes lost in the taste of Kenma before he pulled back to breath.

"Kenma..." Kuroo said breathlessly.

"I love you too Kuro..." Kenma murmured, wringing his hands in his lap. 

Kuroo's heart squeezed and he had never felt happiness like this before. Kuroo took Kenma in his arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you Kenma. So much."

"I love you too, but Kuro I can't breath." 

Kuroo released his hold on Kenma, "Right, sorry." 

"It's okay," Kenma responded.

"Kenma?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF. SO MUCH FLUFF. I hope you enjoyed!!!


	5. Epilogue

~Three months later~

Bokuto had heard Akaashi call him his star, but he couldn't help but think thst Akaashi was his whole universe. 

After three months of dating, Bokuto had only fallen deeper in love. It wasn't always perfect. Akaashi was busy alot of the time and Bokuto was always aching for him. But it really didn't matter. Every moment spent by Akaashi's side was enough for him. He wouldn't change any of it for the world. Because when him and Akaashi did find time together, they were floating on cloud nine. Being with Akaashi was easy. Maybe it was because they were soulmates. (Bokuto is a firm believer that they are, Akaashi is a little more skeptical) or maybe it was because it came so naturally to be candid and honest with Akaashi. Because when issues did arise they always talked it through, and Bokuto and Akaashi chose each other every single time. They chose to get coffee dates and talk for hours. They chose to explore museums and bookstores. They chose to have frequent double dates with Kuroo and Kenma and Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They chose to cuddle and kiss and eat meals together. They chose to always communicate and always be honest when something was bothering them. So it wasn't a perfect relationship, they didn't have all the free time they wanted, they would never be rid of the daily stress of their lives, but they wouldn't change it for the world either.

"Kaashi?" Bokuto murmured as he looked down at Akaashi who was curled into his side.

"Yes love?"

"I'm so happy I met you."

Akaashi smiled, "I'm so happy I met you too Koutarou."

Bokuto giggled softly and wrapped Akaashi tighter in his arms, "We should get married."

Akaashi tensed slightly and then relaxed, "Don't get too ahead of yourself Bokuto-san."

Bokuto giggled again, "Don't worry Kaashi! I don't mean right now! I think you would have a heart attack if I proposed right now. But someday, yeah?"

Akaashi laughed softly, relaxing further, "Yeah. Yes, Kou. I want to marry you someday."

Bokuto kissed Akaashi on the cheek, "Yay! I love you so much."

Akaashi chuckled, "I love you too Bokuto-san."

"Hey! What happened to calling me by my given name?"

Akaashi smiled, "That's only for special occasions."

Bokuto hummed, "Well I would say every single day with you is a special occasion, wouldn't you?" Bokuto asked hopefully.

Akaashi shook his head, smiling widely, "Sure Koutarou."

Bokuto giggled and attacked Akaashi with kisses all over his face. Akaashi laughed as he was bombarded with affection. He didn't think he could ever get tired of this, get tired of Bokuto. 

The stress and anxiety was still there, it was worse at the beginning. Every moment with Bokuto had had an undercurrent of stress, worry, guilt, at least for Akaashi. But they talked. A lot. And it helped. Telling Bokuto his thoughts truly did help. And Bokuto was so good at being optimistic, at bringing Akaashi away from the negative thoughts in his head. And Akaashi learned that with the right person, it could work. His last boyfriend just hadn't been right. But Bokuto was. Bokuto was. And every day Akaashi thanked the universe for bringing him into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this story. This is my first work in the Haikyu fandom so I hope you liked it. My writing is a little rusty so I apologize for that but I hope you found as much joy in this story as I did. Again thank you so much for reading!


End file.
